Fighting a Soul
by JackT0057
Summary: For all his evil doings, A clan of witches have cursed Niklaus, Due to the curse being for a vampire and Niklaus being a Hybrid the curse has some unforeseen side effects, Is this the rebirth of Niklauses more evil side? May write more if a success!


"I'm bored Nik!" Rebekah said, Niklaus sighed he had just finished another glass of bourbon. He turned to Rebekah and said "Then go Bekah. Go shopping kill someone go and talk to that donavon boy just stop nagging me!" He walked to the window and looked out at the rain. Rebekah walks up to Niklaus and says "What's wrong Nik?" Niklaus turned to her and says "I don't know sister... I feel different like, I don't know how to explain it, Like I feel guilt?" Rebekah thinks to herself "This is not good at all" Niklaus turns from her and walks towards the front door, Just as he's about to leave Elijah and Elena walk in soaking wet and laughing Elijah sees Niklaus and exclaims "Brother! What a delight to see you!" Niklaus smiles weakly and says quietly "Not now brother, I need some time to think" Elijah stood there watching Niklaus walk out in to the rain, He turned to Rebekah and said in a worried tone "Rebekah, What is wrong with our brother?" Rebekah walked up to her impeccably dressed brother and said "He says, He feels guilt. I think a spell has been cast on him Elijah" They stared after their brother who was slowly becoming a silhouette.

Stiles was lost, He looked around the forest trying to figure out where he was. Being the newest addition to the Mikaelson he hadn't memorised the way to the family manor. He moved towards a clearing and saw a what looked like crystal ball, Some animal bones with four candles. He could feel a disturbance in the air and moved away. He ran through the forest and slipped hitting his head on a tree trunk. Blood running down his face "Bitch!" He exclaimed. "Hello Stiles, Do you need a hand?" a voice came from above him. He looked up to see Elijah. Elijah pulled him up, Elijah examined the wound "You will have a concussion nothing major, Have you seen my brother?" Stiles shook his head feeling it pound and said "No.. But I found something. In that clearing over there, A crystal ball animal bones candles, Looks like a spell has been cast. And I felt something. Something serious mojo is going on here Elijah!" Elijah turned and said in a serious tone "Show me. Now"

Elijah moved around the clearing examining it "I've seen this before Stiles. It's a soul restoration spell. Or by its official name "The Ritual of Restoration" It took mere moments for Elijah to work out what had happened "They cast the spell on my brother. He's fighting it. He's going to go mad. We must get back to the house and tell my sister come" He took Stiles arm and Vamp Sped to the Manor.

Niklaus was stumbling through the forest. Thoughts were going through his mind of people he had tortured. Maimed and murdered. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" He screamed. He heard a laugh and saw Mikael in front of him Niklaus froze "Impossible I killed you!" Mikael continued to laugh and said "Yet here I am boy! And yet again you continue to disappoint me! No one wants you boy" With that Niklaus dove at him crashing into a tree. He rolled onto his back and tilted his head seeing a human jogger jogging through the forest, Niklaus could almost taste her blood. He vamp sped to her digging his teeth into her neck sucking the blood from her. He continued till she was drained. His thoughts started to clear as he felt the blood run down his throat. He smiled "Now then. That's better isn't it" He vamp sped into Mystic Falls town square. Time to go hunting.

"It's impossible Elijah! The last of the Orbs of Thesulah were destroyed!" Rebekah exclaimed after Elijah had explained what he had seen "Obviously not Rebekah. Look at the evidence before you. Niklaus feeling guilty. The ingredients for that exact spell. He has been cursed with a soul!" Elijah said in a agitated tone. Rebekah paced up and down "Well is this a good thing Elijah, Think about Nik has done? Maybe he should feel some remorse?" Elijah ran his hand through his hair "There is no denying what Niklaus has done Rebekah, But there is a line on how much a man can take, And Niklaus will be so far past that line. He has slaughtered families. Laid lands to ruin. Brought countries to their knees he will go mad with guilt. Go crazy Rebekah. The Niklaus we know may become worse than we have ever witnessed. There's no telling what he'll do".

Niklaus walked info Mystic falls, He tilted his head as he saw a man walk down the back alley to The Grill. He smirked "Is it lunch time already?" He vamp sped towards him. Moments later Niklaus emerged from the alley dabbing at his mouth with his handkerchief. Niklaus then walks into The Grill, And sits at the bar "Bourbon for me sweetheart" Niklaus says, "What about me? You kill me then not offer me a drink? Isn't that just rude?" Niklaus turned his head slowly, The Jogger he killed was sitting there looking at him smiling, Niklaus narrowed his eyes "Impossible you are dead" The barmaid looked at him weirdly "What's that dear?" Niklaus growled and grabbed the barmaid saying "You aren't to talk unless I say so, If you do I will break your neck understand?" The barmaid nodded and walked off to pour Niklaus's drink. The Jogger tutted "Is our poor Niklaus imagining things" Niklaus roared taking the bar stool throwing it in the direction of the Jogger. But she wasn't there. "Look at that Boy, You can't even kill a Jogger properly. A disappointment. As always" Niklaus's anger let loose.

Elijah was pacing trying to think, His phone rang, He pulled it out looking at the Caller ID "Elena Mikaelson" He answered "Elena? What's wrong?" Rebekah looked over seeing Elijahs normal poker face fall "Elijah what's wrong? Tell me!" Elijah hung up the phone looking at his sister "It's Niklaus Rebekah, He's just murdered everyone in The Grill, We must go there and get our brother" They Vamp Sped to the Grill. As they entered they smelt the stench of blood. In the middle was Niklaus covered in blood looking feral Elijah stepped forward "Niklaus you must stop this before you kill everyone in Mystic Falls" Niklaus looked up with a look of confusion almost like he didn't recognise Elijah. He started to shift to hybrid, He vamp sped and sinking into Elijahs Neck, Rebekah grabbed Niklaus throwing him off Elijah. Elijah fell to his knees as Rebekah grabbed him and Vamp Speeding off.

Stefan Salvatore walked into The Grill to see Niklaus had left. He walked up to a corpse and dug his nails into his neck, Blood began to drip out. He picked up a glass and held it under the flow of blood, When the glass was three quarters full he downed it. He heard a noise and saw Niklaus stumbling towards him. Eyes clouded, Stefan grabbed a pool cue snapping it, And driving it into Niklaus, Niklaus crumpled to the floor, Stefan started to punch him and then broke Niklaus's neck. He picked up his glass draining it off, He set his glass down and left.

Elijah rolled over sweating. His arm was starting to heal "Thank god I'm a original" He panted. Rebekah was at the window keeping watch for Niklaus "He's out there Elijah. And he's worse than he ever was, He will kill everyone who gets in his way" Elijah sat up pain flaring through his body "We could.. Always look for... The witch who cast the spell Rebekah?" Rebekah turned to him thinking and replied "But that could be anyone Elijah, We are in supernatural high! Apart from Matt Donavon" Elijah looked in the mirror examining the bite "I've never had a werewolf bite before. I thought it would be worse than this" He chuckled. He walked to the window and looked out next Rebekah "We'll find him Rebekah. There's not a lot places a feral hybrid can hide, Right I'm ready. My neck is healed lets go find our brother" The original siblings exited the shack they were hiding in and set out to look for their brother who was becoming more dangerous by the second.

Niklaus picked himself up groaning he blinked a couple times to clear his vision and took in his surroundings, He was surrounded by mutilated bodies. He brushed himself off and walked out The Grill not really caring that he had woken up amongst the dead as he thought about it he did that quite a lot, Was his family not dead, And they did have a sword driven through by their own father. As walked out Damon Salvatore. The annoying brother appeared in front of Klaus "Well someone's been busy" Damon said in that sarcastic voice. Taking in Niklaus's bloody clothes and blood mangled hair. "What do you want Damon?" Nicklaus said in a bored voice. "To find my brother. He left the mansion about a hour ago, Figured he'd come here to drown his sorrows" Damon said. Niklaus looked at him and smiled as he stepped aside "By all means enter, Well I must be off important matters to attend too" With that Niklaus vamp sped off.

Damon smirked and opened the door to The Grill "Little brother! It's time to come home" He called. He took a step in and was welcomed by the smell of blood, It hit like a tidal wave. He looked around the room and muttered "This is not good.." He took a step back to the sound of hand cuffs clipping around him and his arms being pulled back behind him "Oh you got to be kidding" A voice said behind him "Damon Salvatore you are under the arrest of suspicion of murder of..." Her voice turned to a whisper "One, Two, Three... Nineteen, Twenty" She continued "Fifty Seven people" Damon argued "Liz. I just got here..." His voice trailed off there was a shot of pain as they injected vervain into his arm.

Stefan smiled as he dropped another body, He looked at his handy work. He had left the slaughtered family I'm a state of art he thought. He stepped over the arm of a girl he had impaled on a banister rail. He ran his finger down her blood stained face and brought it to his mouth savouring the taste. "Well you definitely showed them didn't you Ripper?" Stefan turned to the door and saw Niklaus Mikaelson, Stefan growled and snarled "What are you doing here Klaus" Klaus placed a foot over the threshold and said "well would you look at that, It appears there's no one living here, I take it this is your doing?" Stefan shrugged and walked towards the stairs "How did you find me anyway?" Klaus looked around and followed Stefan, "I followed the bodies of course. It's not hard to track someone when they leave a trail of breadcrumbs your work basically screamed "Come and find me Klaus" So here I am" Stefan walked into the master bedroom and opened the wardrobe and rifled through the clothes, "I didn't want you here Klaus nor did I leave you a trail of breadcrumbs" Klaus proceeded to chuckle and say "Now now Stefan I'm sure we can get past our differences, Go back to old times" Stefan took off his shirt and Klaus noticed a bite mark on his shoulder "A werewolf bite I see Stefan, Well that's what your doing? Having one last hurrah?" Stefan put on a shirt and looked in the mirror "You could say that, Since I have nothing to live for might as well go out in style" He cocked his head and grinned. Klaus smirked and bit his wrist and vamp sped to Stefan and thrust his wrist into Stefans mouth "There there drink up, Not going to let one the only people I actually see as a friend die from a poxy werewolf bite"


End file.
